


Melting the Ice

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2020, sbice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: A chance meeting at LAX.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727686
Comments: 36
Kudos: 517





	Melting the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> For Sterek Bingo 2020  
> Square: Ice

“Stiles?”

Derek broke into a jog to catch up to the man he was sure was Stiles. While he no longer looked much like the Stiles he remembered from Beacon Hills, this man was slightly taller and much broader than the lithe teen he remembered, the scent hadn't changed in all those years.

He reached out to grab the man's shoulder and he said again, “Stiles?”  
  
The man stopped and he waved on his companions. He confirmed, “It’s ok guys, I will catch up.”

He turned to Derek and with a small smile on his face, he said, “Huh, I haven’t heard that name in nearly ten years. How can I help you Sourwolf.”

Derek raised an eyebrow as he asked, “Can we talk?”

Stiles checked his watch and he asked, “Talk and walk? I have a flight to San Fransisco that starts boarding in about 30 minutes.”

Derek smiled, “Perfect, me too.”

As they slowly made their way to the gate Derek asked, “You haven’t heard Stiles in ten years?”

Stiles shook his head, he explained, “I left Stiles behind in Beacon Hills when I left. A friend helped me get a new identity when I left town so I could leave without ties. Even Dad knows to call me Alex now.”

Derek asked, “It got that bad? I only heard bits and pieces when I got back to town. After I heard that Scott kicked you out I have had nothing to do with Scott’s pack, what's left of it anyway.”

Stiles looked at him, concerned, “You are ok though? You have an alpha?”

Derek glanced around and he noticed Stiles’ companions were keeping people away, he looked back at Stiles and he flashed his red eyes at him briefly.

Stiles smirked, “Should I ask?” He pondered quietly, “Or is this a long story that is better discussed in private?”

Derek waggled his hand in a so-so motion. He clarified, “Not so long but definitely better in private. Are you heading to Beacon Hills?”

Stiles shook his head vehemently, “No.” He explained, “I won’t step foot in Beacon Hills while Scott and Theo are still there. Look, I am staying in San Fransisco for a few days, why don’t you join me for dinner after the flight and we can chat. The only thing I have scheduled while I am in San Fran is dinner with Dad tomorrow night.” 

Derek nodded sadly, “Understandable if what little I have heard is right.” He agreed, “Where are you staying, I can see if I can get a room in the same hotel if that’s ok?”

Stiles smiled, “That's fine Sourwolf, I am staying at the Huntington Hotel, I can get my guys to add to the booking?”

Derek raised an eyebrow in question as he asked, “Your guys?”

Stiles gestured to the two walking in front of them keeping people away, he introduced them, “Steve and Ethan. They help keep me safe and on schedule. Like what Happy and Pepper do for Tony Stark.”

Derek asked, “You need that level of protection?”

Stiles huffed, “No,” he ignored the coughs of ‘yes’ from the pair in front of them. He explained, “I haven’t introduced myself have I.” He held out his hand to Derek, “Hi, I’m Alexander Shaw, up and coming Power Forward for the Detroit Red Wings. Call me Alex,” He paused then after a head tilt, “Or Stiles.”

Derek’s jaw dropped, as he mechanically shook the offered hand. Stiles reached out and closed his mouth with a tap to his chin.

Derek sighed and he said sadly, “Damn, I have missed so much.”

Stiles grasped his shoulder and he comforted, “We can catch up, we have time.”

Derek pulled him into a half hug, “I would really like that.”

They arrived at the gate just in time for boarding. Steve spoke up, “The hotel has added an extra room to our booking Alex. They will confirm details when we arrive.”

Stiles nodded and murmured a quiet, “Thanks.”

Once they were settled on the flight, since it was a short-haul flight, they quietly decided to hold off on the serious discussion until later when they could be alone.

Derek asked, “So the NHL huh? I never would have thought to look there for you.”

Stiles frowned as he asked, “You were looking for me?”

Derek nodded, “Yeah, Peter has had his contacts looking for you sporadically over the years. Any leads he sent me out to check them out.”

“Peter?” Stiles asked confusedly, “Why would Zombiewolf be looking for me?”

Derek nodded and he smirked and he said quietly, “He found out Scott kicked you out of the pack and that you vanished while he was in Eichen House, it made him angry enough to break out of Eichen House. So I have to ask, how did you get into Hockey?”

Stiles snickered, “I tried out for Lacrosse and it turns out all that running for my life was good for my lacrosse training as I made it onto the team at college. Near the end of the season, someone suggested I try out for the Wolverines hockey team. It turns out I was good at it and I was the team captain in my senior year.”

Derek nudged his shoulder, “Nice, the new look and name certainly helped you hide in plain sight. Is the name change permanent?”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah. Dad wasn’t happy but he understood… Eventually.”

Derek asked, “Does he know you play in the NHL? I figured he would have said something before now. He was pretty proud of you getting a scholarship to college even if he wouldn’t tell us which one.”

Stiles shook his head, “He would be proud, I guess, but he would also want to tell everyone. I don’t want that. We only catch up every few years. He’s still dating Melissa and is pretty close to Scott. He always did call him the son he should have had.” Stiles looked down at his hands, he sighed and looked up at Derek as he asked, “So, LAX is a strange place to find you…”

Derek smiled and he pulled out his phone, showing Stiles the screen photo. It was a shot of Cora in a beautiful white wedding gown. He explained, “Cora got married last weekend, Peter and I both flew down. Peter flew back right after the ceremony, he had a meeting with another pack the day after the ceremony. I stayed for a few days until she left for her honeymoon.”

“Awww,” Stiles coos, “She looks gorgeous, tell her congrats for me.”

Derek nodded and he put his phone away. He looked up when the announcement came over the speakers that they were coming in for landing at San Fransisco Airport.

As they disembarked the plane Derek’s phone started going off. He glanced down and he saw that Peter had been texting while they were in the air.

He asked, “I need to give Uncle Peter a call, do you mind if I tell him where I will be staying?”

Stiles countered with a question of his own, “Will he keep it a secret if you ask him too?”

Derek nodded. “He’s missed you. He said you were one of the few in Beacon Hills who could keep up with him.”

Stiles smirked, and he nodded, “Go ahead,” He agreed, “Just make sure he doesn’t tell anyone, please. Are you supposed to be there to help with the meeting he was having with the other pack?”

Derek shook his head, he explained, “He knows I hate those meetings. I avoid them like the plague.”

He waited until they were in the cab on the way to the hotel before he made the call. “Uncle Peter, you wanted me to call?”

He could hear Peter smile as he answered, “Yes. An issue came up with…. Derek…?” There was a pause as Peter slowly stopped talking.

Derek asked, “Peter?”

Peter gasped, “You found him!”

Derek frowned down at his phone, “What?”

Peter admonished, “Don’t play dumb nephew, I would know that heartbeat anywhere. Its a bit slower than it used to be but it’s still very unique. Are you on your way to Beacon Hills?”

Derek sighed, “No, he won’t step foot in Beacon Hills while Scott is living there. I have to go, we need to check into the hotel.”

Peter agreed, “Fine, send me the hotel details, please. I would like to see Stiles while he is in town.”

“Alex,” Derek corrected, “Alexander Shaw.”

Peter chuckled, “Oh really. Send me the details nephew. I will see you both later.”

Steve got them all checked in and made sure they were all settled into their rooms. 

He and Ethan stopped by Stiles' room, he said, “Right, I have a date and Ethan is catching up with…” He glanced at Derek and he hesitated, before he said, “His other half who has been in Beacon Hills for a few days. They will be back later if you need anything. Do try and stay out of trouble.”

With that parting shot, he stalked out of the room with Ethan on his heels.

Stiles got them both a bottle of water from the mini-fridge then he gestured to the sofa so they could talk.

He asked, “So what do you want to know?”

Derek sighed, “So so much, but mostly, why did you leave? Scott gave us some sob story, but… well… it was utter bullshit.”

Stiles smirked, “Kid could never lie worth a damn. So you heard about the dread doctors creating chimeras?” He saw Derek nod his agreement so he continued, “One of the chimeras was a wendigo crossed with a lamprey, and he had a grudge against dad for putting his dad in jail. He was attacking me and talking about how he was going to kill me and leave me for dad to find. He chased me into the school library and I was climbing some scaffolding trying to get away and a piece of it came off and… well… it impaled him and he died.”

Derek asked, “So self-defense.”

Stiles chuckled darkly, “Not according to Scott. Killing is bad even in self-defense, it made me a murderer. It was the last straw. After Scott threatened to report me for murder saying he had the murder weapon stored away safely I talked to the school and since I had enough credits they allowed me to test out so I could graduate early. I paid a friend to get me a new ID with paperwork to match and I left.”

Derek pulled him into a hug, he asked, “Did you keep in touch with anyone?”

Stiles shook his head, he clarified, “Not directly. I have investments in Beacon Hills, property, a couple of businesses in Beacon Hills, also my lawyer, Peter aka Zombiewolf. They all deal with Steve and occasionally Ethan.” 

Stiles snuggled into Derek’s hold, he murmured, “I missed you Sourwolf. It was my only regret, not leaving a way for you to contact me. But I didn’t trust that anyone I left it with wouldn’t just give it to Scott.”

Derek huffed, “You know he has lost a lot of his pack over the years? He is down to Liam and Mason. Even Melissa and Noah are over his attitude. Theo was killed when Gerard came back to town with his league of hunters. Lydia was pissed at Scott when she found out he kicked you out of the pack and she left as soon as she could arrange for her father to pay for College. She did the same thing as you, she graduated early and went to MIT. She got over her grudge with Peter and she joined my pack when she found out I had moved back to town when I earned my alpha spark back. Isaac and Chris are both back in Beacon Hills also, they work with Peter to keep back a lot of the threats in town. Isaac is training to be a left hand. Peter is the current pack Left Hand and he and Chris, well, they are stealth dating. Badly. They think no one knows. But everyone knows. They aren’t overly subtle.”

Stiles laughed, he snorted out, “That must be hilarious to watch.” He grew serious when he asked, “What about Deaton?”

Derek scowled, and he said with a dark tone, “We kicked that darach out of town years ago. He was the cause of half the shit that happened in town including the fire that killed our family. Noah discovered he sold Kate the wolfsbane she used to burn the house down. He wasn’t able to arrest him as there was nothing illegal about selling her wolfsbane, but we were able to use it to banish him permanently from the territory.”

Stiles turned to face him and he asked, bluntly, “What’s stopping you doing the same to Scott.”

Derek shrugged, “He stays out of our way and we had no idea it was stopping you from coming home. We want you to come home. Hell, I want you to come home. I need you to come home. We will banish the little bastard in a heartbeat if it means you will come home.”

Stiles asked tentatively, “What if it’s just between seasons? Will that be enough?”

Derek nodded. He implored, “I can travel with you to games too. Peter is happy taking care of the territory with help from Isaac and Chris. You have no idea, it’s been as though a part of me is missing. You already have a room in the rebuilt Hale house waiting for you.”

Stiles shuffled closer as he asked, “You all want me to come home? Even if it means taking Steve, Ethan, and Jackson into the pack?”

Derek asked, “What? Jackson?”

Stiles chuckled, “They are all wolves, part of the pack I met up with in Michigan when I was in college there. It was a surprise when I found both Ethan and Jackson attended the University of Michigan with me. I hired Steve and Ethan when it looked like the NHL would be a serious thing to help me bulk up, train, and keep me on track. Jackson, well, he’s with Ethan and they are a package deal.”

Derek shuffled closer, so they were almost touching, “Whatever it takes. I just want you with me. I was waiting until you turned 18 before I was going to ask you out on a date. When I came back you were gone. I was too late.”

Stiles leaned up and kissed him gently, before pulling back, “Not too late Sourwolf. It was just on ice for a while.”


End file.
